


Little red Swindler

by Zetsubouzansu



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetsubouzansu/pseuds/Zetsubouzansu
Summary: Cutthroat wants to go trick-or-treating with their girlfriend Swindler but once he sees her costume he gets other ideas
Relationships: Cutthroat (Akudama Drive)/ Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Little red Swindler

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo Akudama Drive fandom today I bring you (late) Halloween smut cause I'm obsessed with Cutthroat  
> I think it's Canon that Cutthroat is nonbinary in the character profiles but if not I still think They/He fit him well!!  
> Also this is my first proper smut so I hope I did okay!!  
> Please kudo and comment if you enjoyed

Halloween in Kansai exits but rarely celebrated unless you're a child or enthusiast. No decor to be seen in the bustling city as crowds swarmed to their occupations in ignorance of the holiday. The Akudama, the biggest crime group in the country, mostly share the same sentiment about seasonal celebrations.

All but one that is.

"Swindler sweetie~ where are youuuuu?? I got us Candy bags- Ah! Have you tried on the costume I got you yet?" 

Cutthroat. The Akudama with the highest prison sentence of 967 years for beheading 1000 victims was currently standing outside their girlfriends room as she dressed into the matching costumes so they could go trick-or-treating.

The albino was going as a white werewolf but with the only changes to his regular outfit being the fluffy ears, more bandages adorning their visage and a little tail. Simple yet cute. Swindler on the other hand...

"U-Um I'm dressed now Cutthroat..!" 

A nervous feminine voice rang through the serial killer, causing a large smile to cross their face at the sound of their beloved. 

" Yippee!! Let's see!! I bet you look super cute!!" 

Gulping, the young women twisted the knob handle and stepped out for her partner to see. She was dressed as a character from a fairy tale, Little Red riding hood. The crimson dress neatly went up to her mid-thigh yet discreetly covered her bust, a white apron sat atop the garmet and to top it all over a scarlet cloak sat on top of her shoulders, the hood up to protect her bashful face from amethyst eyes.

There was silence for a bit between them which stemmed slight anxiety that he didn't like it but those thoughts quickly disappeared when the Akudama embraced the girl in an excited manor.

"Red! Red! Swindler! Red! My favourite things~..! Ahaha~" 

"D-do you like it?" 

"I LOVE IT...I LOOOOOVE YOU ♡♡♡♡"

Cutthroat was entirely entranced by the colour red, the ordinary girl still didnt understand her boyfriends obsession with the colour and why it drove them to take others life's but seeing him innocently happy over the Halloween costume made a smile cross her face and hug him back. 

"..I love you too Cutthroat ♡" 

"Hmmm~ Maybe we could just stay here instead..." 

Huh? Swindler felt a giant question mark in her mind. 

"But I thought you wanted to go trick or treating?" 

"I did... but now..." 

The red riding hood felt her body be lifted from the ground by her lover which caused her slender legs to wrap around their waist as a reflex . 

"I just want you all to myself ~♡♡♡" 

Cutthroat whispered possesivley into Swindlers ear which was met with a shiver and suprised squeak, they let out a chuckle as they carried the beet-red girl back into the room and locking the door before pouncing on her with hunger in his Iris'.

"You're mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! My little red riding hood!" 

"I-im yo- hmmph!"

Just as she was about to affirm his claims on her, Cutthroat feverishly locked their lips together while pinning her hands beside her head. The strength and desperation of the kiss left Swindler a submissive mess, moaning helplessly as the Akudama's tongue dominated her craven. 

Pulling away with a pant, the Albino drooled, gazeing down at his darling who's face was completely crimson, making the lust swirling in the purple eyes deepen and begin panting like a hungry dog. 

"You're so Beautiful~"

A bandaged hand released the girls wrist to reach into their pure white coat for one of his trusty knives, magenta eyes widden in concern at the sight of the weapon but Cutthroat reassures her with a smile before taking the blade up to her costume and cutting it off his lover, careful not to cut swindler. 

"Ah..!" Her eyes squeezed shut as her breasts and private area were exposed, the girl felt soft kisses pepper her collarbone which let out a little giggle at the sensation. Swindlers fingers entangled themselves in the silky silver locks. 

Roughly, the killer took one of her nipples into his mouth and while his pale hand gripped the other breast leaving his lover a sensitive puddle, trying to rub her dripping arousal against his stiffening member.

"Please Cutthroat! Ah..I-I need it so badly...I need you so ngh bbadly~ !!" 

Releasing her bust with a pop, he moved to the zipper of his baggy pants while rubbing his nimble fingers across her clothed opening. Giggling when he felt a wet patch form. 

"Ready for me, my love?" Cutthroat asked as they positioned themselves at her entrance. Swindler, too embarrassed from the simulation could only nod back meekly and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

He pushed in and immeadiantly let out a sigh of pleasure. No matter how many times the couple made love they could never get over how delicious it felt every time. 

"Hah..your the best ~~♡♡"

The albino praised as his hips began to rock into hers at a steady pace, allowing their girlfriend to get used to their length before thinking about the cute red dress she had on which sent him in to a red frenzy, embracing Swindler tightly as he began to ravage her like a frantic beast.

"Ah! C-cutthroat..please!! Im close!!"

"...Tell me who you belong to!!!" 

Her black fingernails dug into his back, the Albino let out a husky breath at the sensation.

"I'm jus- Aaah! Just yours Cutthroat!!"

"Good Girl ♡" 

Feeling his climax nearing with his darlings, the Akudama leaned into the crook of Swindlers neck and bit down hard, drawing blood. The girl let out a loud yelp while he sucked on the sweet red which drove him over the edge, Cumming in tagine with his girl then gently pulling out so they could hold eachother. 

" Hah..Hah...Did you enjoy that?" Swindler asked with sleepiness laced in her tone as she snuggled into her boyfriends chest.

"Yup!! Definetly more fun than trick or treating!! I adore you Swindler~" 

Eyes closed ready for slumber, he had an innocent smile and blush on their face which could make you forget Cutthroats a notorious Serial Killer, the ordinary girl placed a kiss on his cheek. 

"Hehe I love you too Cutthroat, Happy Halloween ♡"


End file.
